El mundo de las estrellas
by Haira
Summary: [Fic] [SasuSaku..InoNaru] [4 CAP. UP!]
1. Prologo

**H**ola despues de tanto tiempo les traigo otra histora, no se cuantos capitulos me lleve pero esta en tramite XD, ahora les dejo el PROLOGO y mañana subo el primer capitulo...

Anime: **Naruto** -**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**-

Parejas: --**Sasu/Saku--Naru/Hina--Ino/Shika/Tema--**

Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**..._si fuera asi, Sakura estaria con Sasuke hace mucho XD_

Titulo:

**The World of the stars**

Sakura Haruno es una chica normal que vive junto a su mejor amiga en su departamento, Ino. Además que dice odiar a los tontos superficiales que solo piensan en verse bien, en otras palabras no soporta a Sasuke Uchiha…

Sasuke es un famoso cantante de rock-pop de Japón y lo que mas odia son las fanáticas locas que dicen amarlo sin siquiera conocerlo…y odio por sobremanera a su odioso manager que resulta se su hermano y al mejor amigo de este; Deidara; que es dueño de la mayor compañía disquera del país…

Sakura antes tenia una banda con su mejor amiga y otra persona como integrantes, pero algo paso que los separo quedando así solo a las dos chicas, después de eso Sakura no volvió a cantar, pero un día Ino insiste en que concurse para cantar junto a la mega estrella Sasuke Uchiha ¿Qué pasara?...

Naruto también es un famoso cantante pero lleva a cuestas un pasado que no quiere recordar, ya que fue el precio de la fama el que lo obligo a tomar esa decisión y su mayor competencia en Sasuke, aunque en lo personal son buenos amigos…

Kakashi es el manager de Naruto y siempre suele llegar tarde a todos los compromisos, por lo que requiero ayuda de Jiraija, un escritor de novelas para mayores de edad que siempre que puede esta trayendo chismes de la farándula…

Hinata es la persona que toca la guitarra en el grupo de Naruto, (aquí hemos cambiado las cosas, ella no tartamudea ni es tan vergonzosa…) y siempre que puede lo ayuda en sus "problemas" además de sentir algo mas que amistad por el…

Kiba es el encargado de la guitarra en el grupo de Naruto y de vez en cuando para algunas canciones le hace de coro o segunda voz, ya que canta muy bien aunque esa no sea su afición.

Kabuto es el baterista de Sasuke aunque no se lleve muy bien con este…es muy callado y siempre que no ensayan o no lo necesitan se la pasa estudiando ya que quiere ser medico a futuro.

Karen es el encargada de la guitarra y siempre se esta colgando del cuello de Sasuke y además es muy odiosa y siempre intenta ahuyentar a cada chica que se le acerque a "su" Sasuke.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Como ya dije este es el **PROLOGO** y una pequeña presentacion de personajes,(**_Inner Sakura_: pequeña es seguro ¬.¬)** ¿que tu no eres la inner de Sakura¿que haces aqui? (**_Inner S.:_ me escape un momento, ademas queria ayudarte con esto ya que desde el primer capitulo se encargaran los demas personajes T.T**) es cierto...continuemos.

Hay algunos personajes mas pero no son tan importantes, pero ire agregando mientras avanze con la historia...

diganme si quieren que lo continue o si les gusta o no

bezzo

atte:

**Haira**


	2. ¿tonto superficial?

Anime: Naruto -**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**-

Parejas: **Sasu/Saku --Naru/Hina --Ino/Shika/Tema**

Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

ACLARACION: puede que encuentren algun error de edicion (no ortografico) pero, eso es porque, nuevamente fanfiction esta haciendo lo que quiere con los archivos, asi que si ven que falta algun signo, guion, coma o acento no es culpa mio

_-piensan-_

-hablan-

Capitulo **1**: ¿tonto superficial?

Titulo:

**_The world of the stars_**

- ¡vamos¡Di que si!, puede que tengas suerte –le rogaba una y otra vez Ino a su amiga quien sentada frente a ella bebiendo te, la pelirrosa solo se limitaba a negar con la cabeza…- ¡no te arrepentirás!

-no se Ino, ya te eh dicho, no canto sola…- replico la pelirrosa observando como su amiga ponía cara de perrito lastimero…- además, ese concurso no me interesa…

- ¡pero si ganas cantaras con Sasuke!, tienes una hermosa voz, y te juro que si yo pudiera cantar ni sueñes con que te ruegue, pero como sabrás, mis encantos van mas allá de una buena voz…- respondió la rubia acomodándose el cabello…-

- _vanidosa ¬.¬_…bueno pero después de todo hoy es el ultimo día que se puede entregar el demo y no tenemos tiempo –trato de convencer a la rubia pero esta solo la miro con una gran sonrisa y una mirada picara…- ¿Qué planeas Ino?-

- déjamelo todo a mí – agrego por fin la rubia mientras corría a la puerta y tomando su bolso salía corriendo, no sin antes asomarse por esta y dejarle un ultimo recado- esperame aquí, vuelvo en un momento….- y así salio definitivamente del departamento que compartía con su mejor amiga-

-ni siquiera le eh dicho que si…¬.¬ _**Inner: baka¡ahora tendras que concursar!**_,-le replico su yo interiror- aunque ella tiene razón, podría ser mi oportunidad…. _**Inner¡nada de eso¿Qué paso con el grupo inseparable?, parece que no fue para nada inseparable **_**T.T**, no fue mi culpa que ese tonto se allá ido sin avisar ¬.¬…aunque –su mirada se volvió triste al acordar aquellos momentos…- si se lo extraña… _**Inner¡yo también! **_**T.T**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Toco a la puerta con suavidad, una vez, dos veces, y nada...el moreno ya comenzaba a impacientarse, detrás suyo su mejor amigo y dueño de la disquera mas famosa de todo Japón tampoco parecía muy contento, suspiro pesadamente para luego tomar aire y…

-¡SASUKE!- grito a todo pulmón con rabia mientras seguía golpeando la puerta…de pronto esta se abrió dejando ver a un joven bastante alto de cabello negro con reflejos azules, mirada tan oscura como la noche y piel morena con cara de aburrimiento y tenia puestos unos auriculares de un discman el cual tenia en sus manos…-

- ¿Qué quieren ahora? –Pregunto bajando el volumen y quitándose el aparato del oído mientras su mirada cansada se posaba en el rubio y luego en su hermano…-¿Qué te hiciste en los ojos Itachi? – pregunto al verlos de un extraño color rojo...-

- se llaman lentes de contacto – respondió el aludido mientras entraba al cuarto de su hermano menor y se tiraba en un sillón que había frente a un televisor, mas que cuarto parecía una casa entera, demasiado grande…-

-¿y tu que Deidara?... ¿piensas quedarte como estatua o seguir a mi tonto hermano y echarte en el sillón tambien?- pregunto sarcásticamente el pelinegro mientras veía como el rubio sonreía y entraba a la habitación…-

-la segunda opción…- termino por decir a la vez que hacia lo dicho y Sasuke cerraba la puerta con resignación para luego acercarse a ellos y sentarse en una silla a su lado…-

- ¿y bien¿para que me molestan?- pregunto con un tono arrogante en su voz pelinegro mientras los observaba impaciente, si definitivamente los odiaba…-

- entupido hermanito, como sabrás tu concierto es el viernes y hoy es el ultimo día que tenemos para seleccionar a la jovencita que te acompaña en una canción…- respondió el de ojos rojos mientras el rubio solo asentía de brazos cruzados…-

- y queremos que nos ayudes en la elección, ya que puede que no te interese pero no solo es la voz lo que nos importa… ¿comprendes?- agrego Deidara haciendo alusión de la figura de una mujer con sus manos…-

- pueden hacer eso sin mi ¬.¬- respondió Sasuke desviando la mirada a la ventana, seguramente querían una mujer con cuerpo de modelo, superficial hueca y además que sepa cantar, difícil de encontrar pero eso era lo que querían…-

-nada de eso, vendrás con nosotros…-aseguro Itachi desde su lugar mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida seguido por el rubio mientras veían como el Uchiha menor suspiraba con resignación…- y no hay pero que valga… en 2 horas nos vamos-agrego finalmente para desaparecer junto a Deidara por donde habían llegado.-

-maldición- maldijo por lo bajo cuando al fin se quedo solo, ahora era cuando se arrepentía de que su hermano fuera su manager y además de tener que soportar a su fiel secuaz Deidara…murmuro nuevas maldiciones por lo bajo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha…-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- ¡perfecto! –Grito Ino mientras dejaba la guitarra a un lado y apagaba el grabador que habían dejado en el centro de la mesa ratona, después de ensayar un largo rato para acostumbrar la voz de la pelirrosa, habían decidido grabar de esa manera…-

- tu y tus ideas, pero pensé que era un demo no un casete…- reprocho la pelirrosa con tal de no adicionar para el concurso de "canta con Sasuke tonto" como ella le llamaba…-

- no te preocupes, usare el equipo de música para pasarlo a un CD y nadie se dará cuenta…- le respondió la rubia sacando el casete de la pequeña grabadora y dejándolo a un lado, escucho suspirar a Sakura y se dirigió a su cartera de donde saco su celular y se dirigía nuevamente a la mesa ratona..- bien ahora las fotos –agrego mientras preparaba la cámara de su teléfono móvil…-

- ósea¿como pretendes sacar la foto con tu celular?- reprocho esta vez Sakura bajo la resignada mirada de Ino…-

- ¡Hola!, -dijo sarcásticamente- ¡actualízate hermana!, saco la fotografía con el celular, la enviamos a la computadora y la imprimimos, después de todo es una foto de 3x3 –agrego triunfante Ino al ver que su amiga no podía reprocharle nada mas, esta solo asintió decepcionada...- a ver pon una linda cara…- prosiguió…-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Sasuke ¿estas listo?- pregunto Itachi entrando sin permiso al cuarto de su hermano, este apareció por la puerta del baño ya cambiado, vestía unos pantalones largos de jeans negros y un cinturón caído de tachas, una remera sin mangas con cuello alto color azul mientras en su muñeca se adornaban varias pulseras de cuero negro con tachas y su cabello lo tenia con sus inusual pero lindo peinado…- pareces un cantante de musica pesada así vestido… -prosiguió el pelinegro mientras su hermano solo bufaba…-

- ¿y bien nos vamos? –pregunto el ojinegro al punto del colapso mental por los reproches de su hermano mayor…-

-si, Deidara nos espera en el auto…-confirmo el pelinegro siguiendo a su hermano quien ya estaba bajando las escaleras, seguramente ni siquiera lo habría escuchado…-

El día era soleado, apenas era mediodía y tendrían media hora para llegar donde las chicas ansiadas de cantar con una superestrella del pop masculino dejaban su solicitud, como si fuera gran cosa, ni siquiera se habían puesto en marcha y Sasuke ya estaba mas que arto, efectivamente Deidara estaba sentado al volante en su auto ultimo modelo negro y vidrios polarizados…

Itachi y Sasuke subieron a la parte trasera, el automóvil era bastante cómodo y mas amplio de lo que parecía, hastiado de tanto encierro Sasuke termino por bajar el vidrio de su ventana hasta abajo, luego poso su vista al frente y miro por el espejo retrovisor con desconfianza al rubio…

-¿tu piensas manejar?- pregunto por fin, temeroso de la respuesta, Deidara lo miro tras sus anteojos negros de sol y solo asintió con una sonrisa desafiante, rayos, lo maldijo por dentro, el echo de cambiar tanto de auto era su larga lista de accidentes de transito que tenia acumulada, era un peligro al volante…-

Estacionaron en frente del estudio de grabaciones, había una larga cola de personas, en su mayoría de sexo femenino, esperando a dejar su solicitud a pesar de estar en los últimos 20 minutos en los que pueden inscribirse…

Sasuke suspiro con resignación de nuevo y fijo su vista en la larga fila, Itachi solo se pego a la ahora ventana abierta de su lado y observo con detención cada curva que se le cruzara por los ojos, luego la diviso, una chica pelirrosa casi al principio de la cola con muy buen cuerpo hablando amenamente con una rubia que tampoco estaba nada mal…

- ¡Deidara! –llamo una vez, el chico no le hizo caso, estaba muy ocupado en quien sabe que- Deidara –volvió a llamar, nada…-¡pedazo de entupido, hazme caso!...- ante el grito el rubio se sentó de rodillas asomándose por el asiento y poso su vista en su amigo…-

- ¿Qué?- pregunto el rubio sin sacarle la vista de encima, el pelinegro solo le señalo hacia fuera y Deidara poso su vista en lo que, o mejor dicho, en quien tenia los ojos fijos el moreno, luego lo comprendió y sonrió…- se ve perfecta ¿tu crees que cante o que venga a acompañar a la rubia?

- no se, ahí que averiguar…- insito el moreno, Deidara solo asintió y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento correctamente, mientras tanto Sasuke parecía en otro mundo, no le interesaba para nada lo que su hermano y su tonto amigo hicieran o dijeran…Deidara puso el auto en marcha y arranco para dar la vuelta a la calle y dirigirse al estacionamiento publico del estudio de grabaciones, que por cierto le pertenecía…-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- bien es todo, ahora a esperar…- dijo Ino con estrellitas en los ojos mientras caminaba junto a su amiga hacia el estacionamiento donde descansaba el convertible 0KM rojo de la rubia-

- si, yo también estoy emocionada…- agrego con sarcasmo la pelirrosa, solo quería llegar a su casa y descansar, después de todas las extrañas poses que había echo para que su amiga le sacara la bendita foto, la cual por cierto, opto por una en la que Sakura sonreía de gracia por que las poses que Ino le pedía no le salían, bueno, como dicen por ahí, una sonrisa espontánea vende mas que mil forzadas….-_**Inner: no sabes cuanto Ino-cerda**_** ¬.¬** -replico su yo interior…-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya iban unos 5 minutos que se habían estacionado en su lugar, esperaban a que las chicas se retiraran para entrar al estudio de grabaciones, todo era puro silencio…casi sepulcral, solo se escuchaba el resonar de las alas de los pájaros al volar…De pronto Deidara vio como la pelirrosa y la rubia se acercaban amenazadoramente hacia ellos platicando amenamente ¿acaso sabían quienes eran?, no quería arriesgarse a que se les tiraran encima como todas las fan's locas, así que volteo levemente para ver a los Uchiha…

-ahí vienen esas chicas ¿Qué hacemos? Si nos descubren no nos las sacaremos de encima…- dijo el rubio atemorizado… ¿Por qué se acercaban a ellos?...-

-¡abajo!- dijo Itachi sin saber que otra cosa hacer, ya que arrancar el auto y salir de ahí a una velocidad poco considerable seria suicidio ya que había demasiados autos dispuestos a impedirles el paso y quedarse implicaría que los vieran y los reconocieran, así que opto por la posibilidad de que no los hayan visto…ante el llamado de su hermano Sasuke lo miro inexpresivo y maldiciéndolo por dentro ¿Qué pretendía¿Esconderse como ratas?, bueno, aunque a el le daban miedo lo que pudieran hacerle sus fan's, así que imito a los otros dos y se inclino hacia abajo, las cosas que tenia que hacer ¡por kami!

Luego sintieron como abrían las puertas del auto que estaba estacionado a su lado y se tranquilizaron un poco…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-enserio Ino, no se porque te hago caso… no quiero cantar con un tonto superficial que solo se preocupa por verse bien - respondió resignada Sakura mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del acompañante y veía como la rubia se retocaba los labios mirándose en el espejo retrovisor…- ¿sabias que no debes usar el espejo retrovisor para maquillarte?

- primero, me haces caso por que tengo razón y no hables así de Sasuke sin conocerlo…- agrego la rubia colocando la llave para encender el motor…- y segundo ¿Quién dijo que no se puede maquillarse en el auto?- replico la rubia para después girar la llave, una vez, dos veces y…- ¡ash!...- grito dándole un golpe al auto…- esta porquería no quiere arrancar…-

-creí que te lo habías comprado hace una semana…- dijo la pelirrosa sin hacerle mucho caso al asunto…-

-la cuestión es que debo esperar a que el motor se caliente un poco…- respondió con resignación la rubia, para luego dejar la llave puesta girada y con el pie en el acelerador para hacer entrar en calor al bendito auto…estuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que ya harta la rubia rompió aquel agradable estado de paz para Sakura…- ¿Por qué no cantas algo mientras esperamos?-

La pelirrosa negó y luego la miro consternada…

-¿Por qué no prendes la radio mejor? _**Inner¡si! En vez de molestarme¡cómprate una vida rubia teñida!-**_ dijo Sakura tratando de convencer a su amiga, esta solo negó con la cabeza - ¿porque quieres que cante?

-porque podría ser que un productor te escuche y sea tu salto a la fama…- respondió convencida nuevamente con estrellitas en los ojos…-

-tu pareces mas emocionada que yo ¬.¬- La pelirrosa dio un largo suspiro, medito un momento sobre que cantar y luego prosiguió a su pedido…no por lo del productor, si no porque le gustaba mucho cantar y hacia bastante no lo hacia, después de su fallido intento de grupo musical…-

_Aquí estoy,_

_Tu también,_

_Aunque sea en la imaginación, babe._

_Esta vez_

_Quiero ser_

_La luna llena que te espera_

_Y te ilumina_

_Como amiga te he sido fiel_

_Ahora te llevo en la piel_

_Se que no va a suceder_

_Pero lo puedo soñar._

Termino por cantar ese fragmento y vio como su amiga le sonreía, realmente tenia una hermosa voz, luego escucharon el motor encenderse e Ino suspiro aliviada para luego ponerse en marcha de regreso a casa…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Deidara suspiro mientras se erguía en su asiento con las manos en el volante y vista al frente al igual que los Uchiha, Itachi tenia una mirada indescifrable y Sasuke estaba rojo de ira por lo de "tonto superficial que solo piensa en verse bien" ¿Qué sabia ella?...

- necesitare un masajista después de estar tanto tiempo así…- dijo Deidara casi en un murmullo, mientras por el espejo retrovisor intentaba descifrar lo que la mirada de su amigo decía…- ¿en que piensas Itachi?-

-en que quizás no tengamos que escoger a otra persona para cantar con Sasuke- respondió el aludido bajo la atenta mirada de sus acompañantes…- ¿la escucharon verdad? Tiene una hermosa voz…esa pelirrosa es muy bonita aparte y…-fijo su vista en su hermano que lo miraba inexpresivo- dijo que eras un tonto superficial, eso significa que no le caes bien, y entonces es lo que siempre buscabas ¿no estas feliz?

-no…- negó el moreno, aunque tenia razón, el odiaba a sus fan's porque se le tiraban encima, y por fin alguien que decía que no lo soportaba…eso parecía bueno, aunque lo de tonto superficial estaba demás en su descripción….-

-¿y entonces? –pregunto Deidara con intriga a su amigo…-

- averigüemos mas sobre la chica…- aseguro el moreno de ojos rojos, el rubio solo asintió mientras sonreía y su hermano lo miro con cara aburrida, como siempre, nada más quería terminar con todo esto lo más rápido posible….-

_**...Continuara…**_

**La cancion es de Belinda y se titula: Angel**

**K**onichiwa! aqui les traigo el primer capitulo, iba a subirlo mas temprano pero por un problema de arnet no me pude conectar en toda la tarde...esperamos les haya gustado el primer capitulo .

Itachi: si, mas les vale

Deidara: no le agan caso, esta de malas porque no duerme bien .n.n.

Itachi: ¡es mentira! **Ò.o**

Deidara¿a si¿y esas ojeras?

Itachi: son marcas de nacimiento ** u.u**

Deidara: si claro y yo soy Brithney Spears

Sasuke: bueno vamos los agradecimientos de reviews mejor ¬.¬

Haira (yo): ok _¡kuso!, se ponia interesante la charla ò o_

Gracias a **_Kirara, My-san, Sakurita55, L.I.T ,eva uchiha y ikamari_** por apoyarme con el prologo, espero les hay gustado el primer capitulo

Haira:No se cuando actualizare ,

Itachi: pero tratara de no tardar,

Haira: exacto **.n.n**., y tambien estoy tratando de continuar _Amandote en silencio_, pero la verdad nada se me viene a la cabeza y lo original no me convence, pero tratare

Deidara: si termina en el hospital por esfuerzo de uso cerebral sera su culpa...

Haira: no le hagan caso, bueno eso es todo por ahora...

Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara y yo les decimos¡hasta la proxima! **n.n**

**_by Haira&CIA (_XD**


	3. ¿Ella?

Parejas: **Sasu/Saku --Naru/Ino**

Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

ACLARACION: puede que encuentren algun error de edicion (no ortografico) pero, eso es porque, nuevamente fanfiction esta haciendo lo que quiere con los archivos, asi que si ven que falta algun signo, guion, coma o acento no es culpa mio

ATENCION: EH CAMBIADO UNA DE LAS PAREJAS, OSEA, Hina/Naru, AHORA SERA UN Ino/Naru¿LA RAZON? DE OTRA MANERA NO LE DA EL PROTAGONISMO QUE YO QUISIERA, DESPUES DE TODO PUEDEN DEJAR DE LEERLO SI NO QUIEREN, DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS -.-''

_-piensan-_

-hablan-

Capitulo **2**: ¿Ella?

Titulo:

-¡lo encontré!- exclamo Deidara con un sobre en la mano y mirando triunfal a Itachi, basta decir que este tenia la mirada inexpresiva y algo aturdido por aquel grito le arrebato el sobre de las manos, se habían tardado horas en encontrar la bendita solicitud, aunque es natural, con tantas chicas ansiadas de participar…-

- pedazo de entupido¿acaso te crees superman?- lo observo con resignación y luego abrió aquel documento con la mirada del rubio posada en el papel parado detrás suyo…sonrió – perfecta…- termino por decir a su amigo…-

Salieron del estudio de grabación por la puerta principal dejando atrás un desastre de papeles tirados por doquier echo por ellos mismos, compadezco a la secretaria que tendría el trabajo de reordenar pilas y pilas de carpetas con sobres y documentos…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El hombre de cabello largo blanco y de cuerpo robusto caminaba casi corriendo por los pasillos de lo que parecía un pequeño estudio, si, ahí se practicaban los ensayos de una banda muy conocida "Kiuby the whole star"…en su mano derecha se agitaba un papel y en la izquierda un libro de tapa verde, mientras sonreía feliz paro frente a una puerta en particular, la abrió si anunciarse y se dirigió donde dos personas parecían tener una platica la cual poco le importo ya que los interrumpió…

El primero parecía ser el mayor de los dos, con cabello plateado y en una dirección en particular, ojos negros y bastante alto, el segundo era solo un poco mas bajo y de cabello rubio con ojos celestes y bien parecido (N/A: es que Naruto esta bien bueno en Shippuden XD) …

-¡adivinen que!- grito casi dejando sordos a los otros dos y mostrándole el papel al peliplateado- mira Kakashi

-¿Quién es Jiraija?- pregunto intrigado al ver en aquel papel lo que parecía una serie de datos y en la esquina superior derecha una fotografía…-

- se de buena fuente que ella es la ganadora del concurso "canta con Sasuke"…- prosiguió Jiraija llevándose la mirada intriga de Naruto y Kakashi, el y su "buena fuente" ¿quien rayos puede darle información que nadie mas sabe a un viejo competitivo como el?-

- ¡¿quien es?!¡¿Quien es?!- exclamo el rubio saltando alrededor de los otros dos para poder ver a esa persona ya que estos le tapaban la vista, pero sus intentos fueron en vano…- ¡de veras que no me dejan ver!- termino por gritar ya que no podía saber como era aquella chica…-

- lo siento Naruto- dijo Kakashi sonriente mientras le entregaba el papel-

El aludido tomo aquella hoja en sus manos y la observo con detención, un minuto…dos minutos… y el seguía como en estado de shock, los otos dos comenzaron a preocuparse y movían las manos frente a sus ojos pero…nada ¿Qué le estaría ocurriendo…?

Después de esperar por otro trance de unos 5 minutos, estaban dispuestos a darle un buen golpe si no respondía, y de pronto…

- e… ¿¡¡¡ELLA!!!?- exclamo saliendo de aquel trance mientras veía la fotografía con cara de horror y dejaba sordos a los otros dos que lo observaban atónitos…-

Ahora su expresión había cambiado a una totalmente distinta, una de…de ¿tristeza?, dejo caer ambos brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y bajo la mirada aun sosteniendo aquel papel, el silencio se formo en la sala, Kakashi iba a hablar, pero algo lo detuvo, el sonido de la puerta abrirse, dejo entrar una joven de cabello corto azul y ojos blancos bastante alta y sonriente que se dirigió hacia ellos…

- ¡Konichiwa!, siento la tardanza es que…- dejo de hablar al notar la expresión del rubio, eh iba a peguntar cuando este se movió, camino en silencio a la puerta y salio del lugar dejando tendido en el suelo el papel que entes tenia en sus manos…- ¿Naruto-kun?- pregunto en murmullo la oji-blanca observando como desaparecía tras la puerta de madera…-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Itachi y Deidara después de haber analizado aquel documento con detención y haberse cerciorado de la voz de la pelirrosa escuchando el demo varias veces se dirigieron a la habitación del Uchiha menor, golpearon a la puerta y como era de esperarse nadie atendió, optaron por lo mismo de siempre…gritarle.

Después de escuchar el llamado diario de su hermano, Sasuke abrió con pesadez la puerta para encontrarse con el oji-rojos y el rubio, estos solo entraron y se quedaron parados a mitad de la habitación, precia estar viendo televisión ya que esta se encontraba prendida y a un volumen nada sereno, esperaron a que el Uchiha menor cerrara la puerta y cuando estuvo parado frente a ellos le extendieron un CD…

Lo tomo entre sus manos sin iteres y sin siquiera ponerle atención a aquel objeto…

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- pregunto el moreno de mala gana, otra vez pensando lo mismo de siempre: _definitivamente los odio_…-

- el demo que dejo la chica que vimos ayer en la cola, y el estacionamiento…- aseguro un sonriente Deidara mientras el oji-rojo solo asentía con la cabeza…-

-se decidió, cantaras con ella, y nada de excusas- aseguro Itachi deteniendo cualquier palabra que en ese momento salga de la boca de su hermano, y esta vez el que asentía con la cabeza fue el rubio…- seria bueno que la escucharas, se anunciara en 1 hora, la llamaremos y empezaremos hoy con lo necesario para el concierto…- termino por decir mientras caminaba seguido por Deidara a la puerta, cuando ya estuvieron ahí, dio un ultimo llamado de advertencia…- y no te comportes como un idiota –con esto ultimo salio definitivamente cerrando la puerta tras de si…-

Sasuke se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sillón con el CD en la mano y dio un largo suspiro…

-"y no te comportes como un idiota", porque primero no te ves la cara - burlo a su hermano por lo bajo mientras observaba el objeto en sus manos y luego su vista se dirigía a el discman que yacía sobre una pequeña mesa frente a el, dudo…lo observo, y volvió a dudar, no…no la escucharía, suficiente con lo del estacionamiento, "tonto superficial" esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como miles de taladros eléctricos en descontrol…

¿Por qué le había afectado tanto? Después de todo, nada que digan los demás le importaba…pero la razón era simple: _"Es la primera persona a la que no le caigo bien…"_-pensó- quizás eso lo atormente constantemente, pero se sentía bien saber que después de todo, hay alguien que piensa diferente a toda la manada de monos la cual lo rodea, a ese mundo "superficial", el cual lo obliga a verse de la misma manera, superficial…

No supo como, no supo cuando, pero se encontraba escuchando aquel demo¿Cuándo fue que tomo el aparato, se coloco los auriculares, metió el CD y lo encendió?, no lo supo, solo se dejo llevar por esa dulce voz que se oía, definitivamente tenia un don especial, embriagaba, hipnotizaba, se sentía en otro mundo_…¿pero que rayos? _–maldijo-

-es buena…- susurro, en un susurro inaudible que se perdió en la habitación, uno que quizás nadie mas escuche, ya que el nunca lo admitiría frente a nadie, no admitía competencia y jamás aceptaría que alguien es bueno cantando…por la simple razón de que el era el mejor…_ ¿acaso eso no es ser superficial? _–se pregunto…-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- _**Inner¡baka!, despierta de una buena vez¡el despertador no para de sonar!, me aturde los oídos…**_- Su yo interior la reprimía mentalmente mientras ella intentaba dormir sin hacerle caso al reloj, pronto esa molesta vocecilla en su cabeza repentinamente dejo de hablar y se sintió en el paraíso, saco de entre las sabanas blancas su brazo y apago el despertador el cual marcaba las 10 am., y volvió a acomodarse para dormir, pero…-

-¡Sakura¡despierta frontuda!- grito Ino mientras la movía de un lado al otro¿acaso lo hacia a propósito¿acaso por eso su Inner había cerrado la boca¿Acaso sabia que Ino la despertaría y no la dejaría dormir¡Kuso!-

Abrió los ojos medio adormilada y fijo su vista en la rubia quien tenia el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra…- ¿Qué no quieres saber quien gano el concurso?, es tan apunto de anunciarlo por Tv.…- comento Ino mientras veía a la pelirrosa sentarse somnolienta en la cama….-

_-¿concurso...¿Qué concurso?, __**Inner¿¡como que, que concurso¡baka!**_..._ya volviste ¬.¬- _cerebro trabajando con lentitud, procesando cada palabra, demasiado dormido… - ¡Es cierto! –grito Sakura después de que por fin su cerebro capto el mensaje (N/A¿no les pasa que cuando apenas se levantan no entienden nada de nada? XD), se levanto corriendo por toda la habitación buscando su ropa y con la ayuda de la rubia consiguió hacerlo mas rápido, cuando por fin la tuvo en sus manos entro en el baño y después de 20 minutos de tomarse una ducha y despejarse salio en dirección al living, ahí la esperaba Ino con una taza de te y galletas sentada frente al televisor viendo atentamente el programa de TV.-

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomo la taza de te entre sus manos, intento decir algo pero Ino la callo repentinamente, la pelirrosa poso su vista en el televisor y vio al conductor del programa "Música Tv." (N/A: que original ¬.¬, estaba por poner MTV, pero seria plagio XD aunque pensándolo bien, es lo mismo... -.-'' ¡next!) Que se acercaba al centro del estudio con un sobre en las manos…

Tambores de suspenso, mucho silencio, abrió el sobre, un minuto, suspenso (lo estaban consiguiendo), dos minutos¡mas suspenso! (ya era abuso) Titubeo (para colmo creando aun mas suspenso), y la ganadora es…

-¡ahhhhhhhhh!- la pelirrosa se tapo los oídos no sin antes dejar la taza de te sobre la mesa, la rubia había gritado tanto que incluso los vecinos salieron a ver que pasaba y los pájaros del árbol de la entrada volaron despavoridos¡un momento!...

Su cuerpo se estremeció y sintió que se desmayaría ¿Por qué?

-_**Inner¡baka¡reacciona¡ganaste!**__ ¿Quién gano¿YO? __**Inner: pues no estoy hablando con nadie mas, aunque quisiera ¬.¬**_ -las palabras no le salían, estaba en blanco, demasiada información, luego reacciono¿Por qué tanto escándalo?, después de todo ni siquiera lo soportaba…pero¡maldición!, cantaría en frente de una multitud de personas, en vivo para un concierto que se emitiría por todo el continente –_**Inner¿no es lo suficiente como para alegrarte?**_

-¡Sakura, Sakura!- gritaba una y otra vez Ino mientras la movía de un lado al otro, parecía no tener respuesta y por esto la rubia ya se estaba enojando cuando percibió que la pelirrosa por fin se movía y la miraba interrogante, luego la vio sonreír y ¿simplemente eso¿Una sonrisa y ya?, que poco festejadora, iba a reprocharle, pero…

El teléfono¿teléfono¿quien podría ser?

Sakura se levanto casi por inercia¡claro! era mucho pedir que Ino atendiera una vez en su vida el maldito teléfono ¬.¬, se escucho un nuevo timbrazo y tomo el tubo llevándoselo a la oreja, no sin antes dar un suspiro en lo que el audífono llegaba, contesto con voz débil, aun no se recuperaba…

-¿hola?- pregunto, la voz de una desconocida le hablo del otro lado del teléfono… (N/A: me quedo una frase de terror XD)

-¿señorita Haruno?- pregunto esta, incógnita…-

-hai…- asintió mientras esperaba una nueva respuesta de aquella persona desconocida…-

- soy la secretaria de la disquera (N/A: no me maten por el nombre, ya no me quedaban mas neuronas para pensar uno XD) "Akatsuki", el señor Itachi Uchiha, representante de Sasuke Uchiha requiere su presencia si no es mucha molestia, hoy mismo… -dijo en un tono demasiado severo el cual estremeció a la pelirrosa…-

-¿hoy?- pregunto como si no se tragara el cuanto del concurso…- _**Inner¿pero quien se cree?**_

-si, como se abra dado cuenta ya es lunes, y el concierto es el viernes, por lo que no tienen demasiado tiempo…- se notaba irritada, obviamente odiaba cuando le hacían preguntas sin sentido, simplemente venga y ya ¬.¬-

- esta bien…- asintió para luego despedirse de aquella mujer, que a cuestionar por la voz no pasaría de los 30 años y suspiro colgando el teléfono, se volteo y se sorprendió al ver a Ino parada tras de si, con las manos juntas y estrellitas en los ojos ¿de nuevo?

-Ino… ¿me prestas el auto?- pregunto temerosa, su amiga nunca prestaba su amado carro, pero para su sorpresa la rubia asintió felizmente imaginándose la razón del llamado, tomo las llaves que colgaban junto a la perta y se las dio dejándole instrucciones de cómo no maltratarlo, espero a que la pelirrosa fuera por su abrigo y su bolso y prácticamente la echo fuera de la casa para que se valla…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto no había aparecido en todo el ensayo, después de lo ocurrido, lo cual Kakashi no entendía ni medio, simplemente no estaba en el estudio, el peliplateado camino por las calles de aquel barrio tan "fino", para gente de buena situación económica y al llegar a un parque de lo mas lujoso, lleno de árboles, espacios verdes, cercas en cada planta, juegos, lo encontró sentado en una banca color café claro, demasiado pensativo por lo que se veía…

Se le acerco con lentitud y se sentó a su lado procurando no sacarlo de sus pensamientos, mas fue en vano, cuando lo hizo el rubio sintió su presencia y subió la mirada dispuesto a darle una explicación, pero las palabras no salieron…

- Naruto, no se que te pudo haber ocurrido pero…no es bueno no decir las cosas…- dijo Kakashi con vista al frente y una expresión seria en su rostro, el Uzumaki no lo miro, se limito a bajar la vista y dar un largo suspiro…-

- nada importante…- mintió…Kakashi lo miro y luego sonrió¿Cómo podría ser verdad?, si fuera así estaría saltando hiperactiva mente por doquier o ensayando hasta quedarse afónico o haciendo cualquier cosa que exclame "soy imparable"…- algo de mi pasado, nada que tenga que preocuparte –agrego, al fin y al cabo, no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta no dar señal de su problema…-

- ¿significa que la conoces?...- pregunto Intrigadamente el Manager observando como el rubio subía la vista y la perdía en el cielo azul surcado de nubes a pesar de ser mediodía…-

- podría decirse…-hizo una pausa ¿decirle o no decirle?, después de todo Kakashi no sabia nada de el antes de ser lo que ahora era, un "famoso cantante"- que si…- sentencio dando un largo suspiro…-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Como odiaba los horribles ensayos…! maldición, esta bien que sin ensayar no se puede llegar a nada ¿pero era necesario hacerlo cada día?, Sasuke estaba agotado y lo peor no podría descansar o echar a la molesta de Karen y el cuatro ojos de Kabuto por que su hermano y su fiel seguidor se empeñaban en estar presentes¡maldición!, de pronto…su salvación, el timbre eléctrico de la disquera.

Vio como su hermano y Deidara casi corrían para llegar abajo ¿Por qué? lo recordó….

**OOO Flash Back OOO**

-bien, la secretaria ya llamo a Sakura, pronto estará aquí…- aseguro Deidara entrando a la habitación de ensayos…Itachi solo sonrió desde el sillón de cuero negro donde se encontraba sentado y Sasuke lo miro sin importarle lo que fuera a decirle…

- no digo esto muy seguido…pero- Itachi hizo una pausa para tener la total atención de su hermano…- demuéstrale de que madera esta echa un Uchiha…- a Sasuke le apareció un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda ¿Qué pretendía¿Que coqueteara con ella¿Qué pasara tiempo con ella?, no, definitivamente estaba loco, sin embargo no gasto saliva en reprocharle, sabia que seria en vano…-

**OOO Fin Del Flash Back OOO**

-¿Sakura, eh?...- murmuro inaudiblemente el moreno mientras tomaba la guitarra eléctrica de Karen, no es que fuera su afición, simplemente, lo relajaba…-

**Continuara…**

**H**ola , aqui traje la continuacion, me costo horrores completar 7 paginas **T.T**, aunque lo logre!

**Deidara**: Why a no champions!

**Itachi**¿que haces pedazo de estupido?

**Deidara**: nada que te importe mal humorado ¬.¬

**Sasuke**: mejor vamos a los agradecimientos...

**Haira (yo)** : si .

_**Gracias a** Kagome, mari8876, My-san, Sakurita55, L.I.T, kitty-haruno 7, eva Uchiha e ikamari..._

**Itachi**: nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

**Deidara**: si y...Itachi, intenta descansar mas para entonces **n.n**

**Itachi**¡¡te dije que no son ojeras!!

**Deidara**: yo no nombre a tus "falsas marcas de nacimiento" **¬.¬**

**Itachi:** ¿a no y que acabas de hacer?

**Haira (yo):** basta!...ambos se quedan en silencio y la camara enfoca a Deidara en primer plano

**Deidara:** lo siento...

**Haira (yo).** asi mejor **n.n**, en ese caso...los 4...

**Deidara:** disculpa interrumpirte, pero solo seremos nosotros dos quienes se despidan

**Haira(yo):** ¿por? Deidara señala al fondo y se los ve a Itachi y a Sasuke vestidos como en la serie en pocision de combate... ¿que hacen? **¬.¬**

**Sasuke**¡Itachi¡no me eh olvidado de mi venganza!

**Itachi:** sierra la boca estupido hermanito...

bueno, en ese caso, por _inconvenientes tecnicos ¬.¬_...**Deidara** y yo, les decimos_**¡Hasta la proxima!**_

**_by Haira&CIA (XD_)**


	4. El precio de la fama

Parejas: **Sasu/Saku --Naru/Ino**

Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

ACLARACION: puede que encuentren algun error de edicion (no ortografico) pero, eso es porque, nuevamente fanfiction esta haciendo lo que quiere con los archivos, asi que si ven que falta algun signo, guion, coma o acento no es culpa mio

ATENCION: EH CAMBIADO UNA DE LAS PAREJAS, OSEA, Hina/Naru, AHORA SERA UN Ino/Naru¿LA RAZON? DE OTRA MANERA NO LE DA EL PROTAGONISMO QUE YO QUISIERA, DESPUES DE TODO PUEDEN DEJAR DE LEERLO SI NO QUIEREN, DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS -.-''

_-piensan-_

-hablan-

Capitulo **3:** El precio de la fama

Titulo:

El mundo de las estrellas

Entro al lugar guiada por esos dos hombres los cuales le resultaban bastantes (por no decir completamente) extraños, uno tenia puestas las gafas de sol a pesar de estar dentro del edificio y el otro tenia unos horrible y seguramente pasados de modas lentes de contactos rojos… ¿a quien se le ocurriría ponerse eso?, además daba la impresión de no haber dormido bien últimamente…

El edificio era bastante amplio y las paredes pintadas de blanco le daban una agradable paz, cruzaron la entrada en la cual se podía observar un escritorio y del otro lado una mujer de cabellos negros ,ojos azules y gafas bastantes sofisticadas, la cual al verlos sonrió amablemente, seguramente se trataba de la secretaria que la había llamado tan solo 1 hora antes, luego caminaron por entre un pasillo el cual a la pelirrosa le paresia demasiado largo e interminable, en cuyas paredes colgaban cuadros abstractos y fotografías de bandas muy conocidas, entre ellas una en particular llamo su atención y casi tropieza al verla, por suerte los otros dos estaban demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta de su torpeza, tontamente siguió caminando sin sacar su vista de aquella fotografía, solo cuado esta estuvo lo suficiente alejada para no poder observarla mas…

¿Qué de quien era la fotografía?, en ella se podía ver Sasuke con una no muy buena cara y junto a el la imagen de cierto rubio sonriente al cual reconoció como Uzumaki en lo que parecía una especie de concierto a juzgar por las luces y el escenario detrás de ellos…

Estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos que los otros dos que iban frente a ella pararon tan repentinamente que casi tropieza con ambos, y digo casi, por que tuvo suerte, obligándola a parar también, los dos hombres se voltearon a ella quedando frente a frente…

- señorita Haruno, seria tan amable de seguirnos…- pregunto el rubio con una leve sonrisa mientras abría la puerta y con el brazo estirado la invitaba a entrar, ella solo asintió y se dirigió a aquella oficina, parecía una sala de juntas pero mas pequeña, en el centro reposaba una mesa de cristal (o vidrio dependiendo del precio) y a su alrededor 6 sillas de cuero negro, espero a que los otros tomaran asiento para luego seguirlos…

Deidara saco de una carpeta que llevaba encima unos papeles y se los entrego a la pelirrosa mientras le sonreía, esta los tomo dubitativa y poso su vista en ellos para luego subirla nuevamente a aquellos extraños hombre…

- o no te preocupes, solo debes firmarlos, es por seguridad…- dijo el rubio mientras le entregaba un bolígrafo y se levantaba de la silla junto al moreno que hasta ahora no había hablado y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta…-

- léelo tranquila, tienes media hora….- fueron las palabras del moreno antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de madera pintada de negro (y por lo que se veía en su brillo) barnizada…-

Los papeles (los cuales no parecían ser demasiados) ahora yacían sobre la mesa y sus ojos verdes se posaban en ellos con una expresión no muy convencida, sus manos se juntaban bajo la mesa sosteniendo el bolígrafo y girándolo de un lado a otro mientras meditaba…

_-¿firmo o no firmo?..._ _ya que siempre me reprochas todo, reina de la sabiduría ¡ayúdame!...__**Inner: no soy abogada ¬.¬**__... ¡esta vez si te mato!..__**.Inner: no puedes**_ –se burlo su yo interior mientras le sacaba la lengua-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi y Naruto salían de un pequeño restaurante en el centro de la ciudad llamado "Ichiraku", en el cual el rubio almorzó ramen hasta explotar (o casi) y completamente satisfechos después de un día no muy normal regresaban al estudio predispuestos a comenzar el ensayo que se había postergado…

Pero las cosas se habían complicado un poco para ellos, al doblar en una esquina se encontraron con una montaña de Fan's que comenzaron a perseguirlos mientas ellos corrían por sus vidas ¿Cómo los encontraron? (el precio de la fama) ¿Quién sabe?, corrieron tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron y llegaron a un callejón en el cual no dudaron en entrar y fue ahí donde (de milagro) las perdieron de vista, y ahora se encontraban recargados en sus rodillas mientras respiraban entrecortado por la falta de aire e intentaban recuperarse de aquella travesía…

- locas –murmuro el rubio para terminar de recomponerse al igual que su manager, se miraron unos segundos (y como si se estuvieran leyendo los pensamientos) ambos asintieron a la vez, lentamente se acercaron a la salida de aquel oscuro y sucio "agujero" de la ciudad y espiaron hasta cerciorarse que no había más chica acosadoras, suspiraron (aliviados de aquello) y salieron definitivamente para volver con su caminata de regreso al estudio y procurando pasar desapercibidos (cosa muy difícil)…

Entre miradas y miradas de las personas que se consideraban "normales" cada que se cazaban a alguien del medio (que pasaban a su lado por las calles) llegaron sanos y salvos al estudio, se prometieron jamás volver a salir a pie a la "gran ciudad", o por lo menos sin custodia, se detuvieron en la entrada y el rubio se paro frente a un volante que por lo que parecía recientemente habían colocado en la amarilla pared, su azul mirada se poso en las ultimas líneas y con un dedo paso sobre ellas "La ganadora: Sakura Haruno", su manager se recargo en esa misma pared a pocos centímetros de el rubio y cerro los ojos al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos…

- aun no me has dicho cuan importante ah sido esa chica para ti –dijo el peli-plateado con su semblante (tan característicamente) sereno y tranquilo sin inmutarse un solo centímetro…-

- fue una amiga – se apresuro a contestar el rubio, si no lo hacia, puede que su manager confunda esa amistad… paso sus brazos tras su cabeza y dio un paso a el- si quieres te cuento, de todos modos no tengo otra opción ¿verdad?- pregunto el mientras veía como el peli-plateado le sonreía (tan particularmente) y dio un largo suspiro, ya no tenia escapatoria (aunque quisiera) y tendría que hablar de lo que tuvo que perder, para ganar lo que todos llaman "fama"…

- bien, cuando yo asistía a la secundaria, Sakura-chan e Ino-chan fueron mis únicas amigas, no recuerdo porque –al tiempo que colocaba una mano en su barbilla y su expresión cambiaba a una pensativa…- a si, ahora me acuerdo, era porque nadie soportaba mis bromas…la cuestión fue que, fuimos tan amigos que luego comenzamos a hacer esas bromas juntos siendo llamados los "Konoha's bomb", el terror de la escuela ;como solían llamarnos los profesores; y luego nuestra amistad fue creciendo a tal punto que decidimos hacer una banda, nuestra banda, aunque Ino no estuvo muy convencida en un principio…

OOOO Flash Back OOOO

_2 años atrás…_

- no, me niego completamente – decía con un dejo arrogante la rubia seguida por sus dos mejores amigos, su caminar era sofisticado y altanero igual que ella, llevando sobre su hombro derecho colgando su (rebelde) mochila de la escuela, ante esas palabras (de rotunda negación) el rubio puso su mejor cara de perrito abandonado y la miro suplicante, a lo que ella (con un movimiento indiferente) giro su cara para no mirarlo, era el turno de la pelirrosa de rogar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo (o mejor dicho de su actuación dramática) Ino paro en seco y los otros dos la siguieron (quedándose estáticos tras ella) se dio la vuelta y los miro con el ceño fruncido y (bajo las interrogantes miradas de los otros dos) saco de su mochila un cuaderno y un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir…después de minutos dio vuelta aquel cuaderno malgastado que denotaba no se usaba para mas que el ocio (haciendo que así los otros dos puedan leer aquellas líneas)

- lean lo que ahí dice…- agrego con una expresión de enojo y con su brazo libre en jarra, los otros dos se acercaron mas para poder hacer lo que ella le pidió (para no decir ordeno), después de todo ir contra la corriente no te lleva mas que a estancarte en el mismo lugar por mas que intentes avanzar…

-1º...talento- dijo el rubio leyendo aquella letra tan diminuta que casi parecían pequeñas hormigas-

-2º…perseverancia- continuo la pelirrosa ¿a que iba todo eso?...

-yo les diré el tercero…- dijo la rubio sin sacar los ojos de ellos y poniéndose aun más seria…- la voluntad

-¿para que nos hiciste leer eso? De veras es raro –agrego Naruto poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza…-

- ¡baka!- grito Ino completamente irritada- es lo que se necesita para ser una verdadera banda, pero nos falta algo todavía…- señalo aquella hoja blanca del cuaderno y los otros se acercaron para leerlo-

- 4º… ¿unión?- preguntaron al unísono la pelirrosa y el oji-azul sin entender ni 8 cuartos de 1…-

- pero, somos amigos ¿no es suficiente?- pregunto Sakura tratando de encontrar la respuesta a todo ese rollo que se había armado…-

- no es suficiente…podemos ser muy amigos pero a la primera de cambios todo se echa a perder- agrego la rubia guardando sus pertenencias en esa mochila negra que decía "I l' music" en un logó rosa, vio nuevamente esa carita de perrito abandonado pero esta vez en los dos, dudo eternos minutos, y luego les dirigió una mirada asesina….

OOOO Fin Del Flash Back OOOO

- Tania razon, lo eche a perder – callo unos minutos y vio a su manager (quien levanto la mirada hacia el) que iba a preguntar algo, pero Naruto se apresuro y prosiguió…- después de eso ella acepto, pero…quisimos probar un poco mas y se nos planto en frente de nuestros ojos la puerta de la fama, en realidad, el que comenzó con todo eso fui yo, quería lo que ahora tengo, les rogué que aceptaran presentar demo pero ambas se negaron…hasta que se cansaron de soportarme y accedieron…

- presente varios demos y…un día recibí un llamado

OOOO Flash Back OOOO

- joven Uzumaki, acérquese- dijo un hombre de vos ronca, bastante alto y de cabello negro de mirada sombría, el ubio se acerco solo un poco…-

- usted…usted me llamo ¿verdad?- pegunto algo temeroso, aquel lugar le parecía de lo mas desconfiadle posible-

- OH, mi nombre es Zabusa, y el es Haku…- señalando a un joven sentado a su lado de cabello largo y ojos negros, mas parecía una mujer…-

-el motivo de nuestro llamado, fue para hacerle una propuesta…-prosiguió el joven de cabellera larga…- hemos escuchado su demo y nos gustaría ofrecerle ser…solista

-¿Qué cosa?...-pregunto confundido el rubio…- no lo siento, yo no

-dígame¿Cuántos los han llamado hasta ahora?- pegunto fríamente Zabusa interrumpiéndolo, el rubio solo bajo la mirada…- me lo imaginaba, y no creo…-hizo una leve pausa- que nadie mas lo haga

-además, tendras la fama asegurada con el señor Zabusa, y una nueva banda…- agrego el pelinegro mas joven…- ¿lo toma…o lo deja?, joven Uzumaki…

OOOO Fin Del Flash Back OOOO

- Despues de eso desaparecí y sin avisarles me borre del mapa, seguramente…- hizo una breve pausa mientras sonreía con melancolía (bajando tristemente la mirada, bajo la atenta observación de Kakashi)- habrán querido asesinarme…

- y yo también lo hubiera echo…- respondió (como si nada) el peli-plateado con una de esas miradas serias que pocas veces usaba (provocando un escalofrió en el rubio)- ¿era necesario desaparecer? –Agrego Kakashi bajo la atenta mirada del oji-azul mientras (de su bolsillo trasero) sacaba un pequeño libro naranja y comenzaba a leerlo…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, ya había firmado despues de intentar leer (cosa que la aburría mortalmente) aquel contrato de no mas de 5 hojas, le entrego aquel documento a los dos hombres que habían ingresado a la pequeña oficina minutos antes, se sentaron nuevamente frente a ella, el rubio sonreía ampliamente (como solo Deidara sabe . -comentario de Sasori- ¬.¬) y sus manos se cruzaban sobre la mesa, mientras el pelinegro tenia en su rostro una leve mueca que podría tomase como (intento) de una leve sonrisa…

- bien hay puntos que aclarar antes de empezar, ya que firmaste el contrato- prosiguió Deidara haciendo una leve pausa, para luego (tomando aire) proseguir…- primero haremos prueba de voz… un pequeño ensayo no convencional con la banda…

- lo que significa que si sale mal no importa…- agrego el moreno siguiendo el relato del rubio…-

- luego viene los ensayos para el concierto, los cuales serán todos los días de 13:00 a 16:00 PM, salidas, la prensa, tienen que conocerte en los medios, dar notas, sesiones de fotos, esas cosas las cuales serán programadas por la secretaria bajo el horario mas conveniente, los ensayos de coreografía, la cual no será muy compleja para no opacar el resto del concierto, prueba de vestuario, maquillaje, prueba de audición en el estadio, y- dando una gran bocanada de aire (para luego suspirar) y continuar mas aliviado…- creo que es todo…

Sakura solo podía observarlo mientras asentía a cada cosa y tratando de memorizarlas (cosa muy difícil), hablaba demasiado rápido y poco fue lo que pudo comprender, solo sabia que esa seria una semana muy agitada, se comenzaba a arrepentir, pero lego vio en su mente la cara de furia de Ino y se retracto, además de que ya había firmado su sentencia de muerte (como la consideraba), intento nuevamente (en vano) recordar cada palabra, pero no lo consiguió…

- _**Inner¡Shandaroooo!...esto se pone bueno¡dijo maquillaje! **_¬¬-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despues de recibir tremendo sermón de Kakashi (no es para menos), y luego de aquella "confesión" (por llamarlo de alguna manera) Naruto se había puesto a ensayar de una buena vez con su banda bajo la reprobativa mirada de su manager y el sonriente Jiraija que escribía su novela para mayores de edad mientras observaba (de una no muy saludable forma) a Hinata (Icha Icha Paradise –tomo II-), para luego sentir un golpe en su cabeza de parte de Kakashi y desviar la mirada a sus apuntes (de una buena vez)…

- bien…descansemos- dijo el peli- plateado para ver como Kiba se dejaba caer en el piso (levemente), y Hinata sobre un sillón al igual que Naruto, el manager dio un largo suspiro- _trío de vagos ¬.¬_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían llegado a un pequeño estudio donde hicieron cantar a Sakura una canción que ni ella conocía, argumentando que se trataba de "la prueba de voz" y luego de algunos consejos de parte de un joven pelirrojo muy atractivo (no era yo –comentario de Sasori- ¬.¬) de ojos celestes y bastante alto, que le estaba ayudando con la respiración al cantar ya que era profesor de canto (XD ¡yo me apunto en sus clases! –Comentario de Haira-) y con algunas entonaciones para que se le hiciera mas fácil cantar, ella solo asentía a cada sugerencia de ese joven (embobada por su mirar) hasta que tuvo que (lastimosamente) retirarse, con todo esto ya había trascurrido 1 hora…

Comenzaron a caminar escaleras arriba en dirección a la sala de ensayo del grupo "los vengadores" (nombre para nada original…), cuyas escaleras parecían interminables, cada vez se veían mas aunque solo fuera un piso y el crujir de la madera al pisarla la estaba matando, estaba por demás cansada (a excepción de la parte del profesor XD), y se encontraba segura de que 4 días así terminarían con su vida, y lo peor de todo era que aun faltaba mas…

-_**Inner¡Sensei! -repetia su yo interior mientras salian corazoncitos de sus ojos y la imagen del pelirrojo no salia de su mente...- ¡Kyaaaaa!...**_ _callate un poco ¬¬_

Por fin habían llegado, pararon frente a la puerta blanca y se extrañaron al no escuchar nada, por lo menos Sakura ya que los otros dos suspiraron pesadamente, parecían saber lo que ocurría, Itachi cerro los ojos con pesadez y se acerco al pomo de la puerta para en un lento movimiento abrirla, si, definitivamente no se esperaba otra cosa mas de su "querido hermanito" y el resto de la banda, ya que cuando se trataba de holgazanear…eran los primeros en la fila…

**Continuara…**

Chan, Chan, chan **XD** soy mala, lo deje en lo mejor, pero sinceramente lo hize porque se habian cumplido las 7 paginas **0.o**¿que mas quieren? **XD** ¿que porque no actualize antes?, fue porque estaba con una gan depresion despues de ver el manga 299 de Naruto **T.T** (ya se, estoy atrazada **XD**), (**SI NO LO LEISTE SALTEATE ESTA PARTE** **o.o** -y luego no me culpen por arruinarles la historia, estas advertido **¬.¬**-), cuando Sakura esta curando a Naruto y dice[... "las cosas que puedo hacer por Naruto son tan insignificantes -llorando-" a lo que Yamato dice[... "Ahora lo comprendo,-sonriendo- pude notarlo con solo verte, tu en realidad lo..." y es interrumpido por Naruto quien acababa de despertar **T.T**¿podra ser posible que Masashi Kishimoto realize esta pareja? **T.T** ¡¡¡¡SASUKE-KUN!!!!

--------------------------------------

Cambiemos de tema , hoy tenemos dos invitados especiales ya que Itachi y Sasuke no pudieron venir por un inconveniente en el capitulo anteriro **XD** -enterense viendo los comentarios finales-, Gaara (_baabaa_) y Sasori

Los comentarios dentro de la historia fueron realizados por Sasori como se daran cuenta y el profesor de canto era Gaara-sama ()

**Gaara**¿yo profesor de canto?...bueno, fue divertido ¿volvere a aparecer?

**Haira**: no se ¬.¬

-al fondo se ve a un Deidara observando obsesivamente sus manos con lagrimas en los ojos-

**Sasori:** ¿que te pasa Deidara?

**Deidara**: no recordaba lo que era tener manos normales **T.T**

**todos:** **-.-''**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Escucharon la cancion Naruto Ondo? **XD **esta para morirse, aca tienen el enlace:

http://captaintawco. junto a Sakura y Shikamaru, inclusive con una pequeña participacion de la inner de la pelirrosa

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gaara:** -sonriendo seductoramente (**XD**)- vamos a los agradecimientos...

Gracias a**_ polii-chan, monse, Jesybert, eva uchiha, Jul13tta, Sakurita55_** por los reviews

de este modo Gaara-sama , Deidara y Sasori (quien me acompaño a lo largo del episodio de hoy) y yo(Haira) les decimos: **_Hasta la proxima_ n.n**

atte:

**_Haira&CIA(XD)_**


	5. ¡Histerica!

Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

ACLARACION: puede que encuentren algun error de edicion (no ortografico) pero, eso es porque, nuevamente fanfiction esta haciendo lo que quiere con los archivos, asi que si ven que falta algun signo, guion, coma o acento no es culpa mio

ATENCION: EH CAMBIADO UNA DE LAS PAREJAS, OSEA, Hina/Naru, AHORA SERA UN Ino/Naru¿LA RAZON? DE OTRA MANERA NO LE DA EL PROTAGONISMO QUE YO QUISIERA, DESPUES DE TODO PUEDEN DEJAR DE LEERLO SI NO QUIEREN, DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS -.-''

_-piensan-_

-hablan-

Capitulo **4:** ¡Histerica!

Titulo:

El mundo de las estrellas

Sentada sobre un banco bastante alto parecidos a los de los bares junto a un pilar y a su derecha un amplificador de sonido, se encontraba Karen abrazando su guitarra eléctrica como si en eso se le fuera la vida, tanto así que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de los 3 que acababan de entrar, Itachi de muy mala gana se acerco hasta ella y toco su hombro haciendo que la pelirroja casi salte del susto y sin omitir sonido corrió junto a Deidara donde se quedo estática sin inmutarse a la presencia de la pelirrosa quien observaba la escena extrañada viéndose venir un sermón por no ensayar…

El moreno giro sobre sus talones y observo con sus ojos rojos a Kabuto, parado junto a la ventana de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, una mueca de fastidio se asomo por su perfecto rostro y camino hacia el peli-plateado; cuando estuvo a su lado le dio un leve golpe en el brazo provocando el sobresalto del joven, este se acomodo los anteojos y fue junto a Karen, con la diferencia de que el si noto a la pelirrosa parada en el umbral de la puerta y le sonrió levemente, gesto correspondido por ella…

Por ultimo, se dirigió hasta quedar a la espalda de un sillón blanco de cuero que quedaba cara a la pared opuesta de la entrada, lo que esperaba, su tonto hermano pequeño recostado a lo largo del mueble con una almohada en la cabeza y sus brazos haciendo presión sobre ella…si quería suicidarse debía pensar algo mejor –esto cruzo por la cabeza de Itachi- Con aun mas fastidio que antes retiro la almohada de la cabeza de su hermano y encontrándose con su cara de pocos amigos, no le importo, sabia que eso no era nada bueno, el Uchiha menor solo se incorporo colocando sus brazos sobe sus odillas y su cabeza sobre estos…

Itachi camino en dirección a la entrada y se quedo junto a Sakura…

- bien…ella es Sakura, la ganadora del concurso…- dijo captando la atención de los integrantes de la banda, incluso el de Sasuke quien no se movió ni un centímetro…-

Karen sonrió, una sonrisa tan falsa como los conejos verdes y tan escalofriante que incluso le dio miedo a Deidara quien se alejo un paso de ella temeroso de lo que pudiera hacer, la pelirroja se acerco aun con esa falsa sonrisa en su rostro hasta Sakura y la abrazo como si de una amiga se tratara, en el momento que estuvo a la altura de su oído le susurro con un tono terrorífico y escalofriante: _-__Sasuke-kun es mío, ni siquiera te atrevas a acercártele o te enteraras de quien soy__…-_ con ese leve acto se alejo de ella y volvió a esbozar una de esas sonrisas falsas como si nada hubiera sucedido…

_**-Inner -¿y a esta que le pasa?-**_ _No se_…_**Inner –cabeza de zanahoria **_**ò.ó**_** quien va a querer acercarse a ese tonto, a mi me gusta el sensei **_._**-**_

-bienvenida al grupo- la pelirroja movió la mano de un lado al otro en forma de saludo volviendo a quedarse junto a Deidara-

-_**Inner – ¡cínica de los mil demonios! **_**Ò.ó**_** –**_ _concuerdo contigo-_

Luego fue el turno del peli-plateado para saludarla depositando un beso en la mejilla de la pelirrosa y se alejo nuevamente, un silencio se formo en el lugar, Itachi comenzaba a impacientarse y con notoria cólera…

- ¿piensas saludar Sasuke?- pregunto lo mas calmo posible, cosa que no se notaba ya que su expresión lo delataba; como odiaba la actitud de su pequeño entupido hermano…-

El aludido ni siquiera se inmuto y en respuesta soltó un "hmp" bajo la reprobativa mirada de su hermano mayor, minutos mas pasaron y todo era silencio e incomodidad, despues de meditarlo mucho el pelinegro se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió con la mirada penetrante y fija en la pelirrosa hasta la puerta y se planto frente a ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima…

Lo vio acercarse a ella sin sacar esos ojos negros de sus orbes verdes, ahora que lo tenia en frente era alto, muy alto, casi una cabeza de mas (¡por el amor de dios¿Acaso no lo vieron en N.S?) Y además muy guapo, no pudo negarse a aquella mirada tan oscura como la noche, era totalmente irresistible… (Concuerdo contigo o.o)

Estiro una mano en forma de saludo, la pelirrosa dudo, y luego lentamente y sintiéndose una tonta correspondió a aquel saludo sonriéndole lo mas estúpidamente posible ¿pero que rayos?, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo en aquel suave tacto…

- soy Sasuke- dijo el pelinegro con una voz tan…tan irresistiblemente hermosa y con un tono de seducción cosa que dejo aun mas tonta a la pelirrosa (Que daría por estar en su lugar)- _esta me las pagas Itachi-_ pensó mirando de reojo a su hermano quien le sonreía…-

- Sakura…- dijo sin dejar de mirarlo, era demasiado…- _**Inner – ¡kyaaaaaaaa¡Me enamore!-**_ _¿y el profesor de canto?_ _**Inner -¿Quién? **_**O.o**_**-**_ _cierra la boca ¿quieres? ¬.¬_

Despues de aquel suave tacto y esa pequeña presentación se separaron de su agarre, Sasuke no le dio mucha importancia a la cara de Karen ni a la estupida miradita de su hermano mucho menos a Sakura o a cualquiera que ahí estuviera, camino hacia la banca donde antes estaba la pelirroja y se sentó de brazos cruzados a "esperar" pacientemente el calvario que le esperaba el resto del día…

- eso esta mejor- Itachi miro a la pelirrosa y luego a su hermano, sonrió ¿Qué pensamientos escalofriantes tendrá Itachi en la cabeza¿Qué esta tramando 0.o? – Siéntate allá- señalo a la banca junto al pelinegro quien lo miro con cara de ¡eres-hombre-muerto! Y Sakura solo asintió mientras hacia lo que le pidió-

El oji-rojo camino hasta una mesa junto a la ventana de donde tomo 3 hojas, aquel silencio era sepulcral, solo se escuchaban sus pasos resonar, luego se dirigió donde su hermano y la pelirrosa y les dio a cada uno un papel con lo que parecía la letra de una canción, y despues fue donde Karen y le dio el otro papel que tenia la partitura para la guitarra…

- ¿será una estupida canción romántica? –pregunto el Uchiha menor sin quitar la vista del papel, Itachi suspiro e intento calmar sus ganas de matar a su hermanito (se me hace conocido **0.0 XD**)-

-cantas "pop-rock", no metálica…- concluyo el moreno, hizo una leve pausa y prosiguió- bien, Karen los acompañara con la guitarra…claro si no tienes ningún problema con eso ¿verdad?- esta vez se dirigió a la pelirroja, fue mas una advertencia para que saque esa cara de zorra (o.o) y haga lo que tiene que hacer…esta solo asintió y fue donde su instrumento yacía- tienen marcado que debe cantar cada uno, aunque esta la posibilidad de que la canción sea otra, pero comenzaremos con esta…- termino por decir el de ojos-rojos quedándose junto al umbral de la puerta junto a el rubio…-

Karen comenzó a tocar aquella canción, era algo lenta –horrible- pensó, ella prefería la música que sonara fuerte y escandalosa, pero esto era diferente…

_Sasuke: Hoy me decidí_

_Sakura: jamás pensar en ti,_

_Sasuke: este sentimiento me hace daño,_

_Sakura: demasiado para mí..._

_Sasuke/Sakura: Estoy aquí, recordando esos momentos,_

_Intentando comprender porque no estás_

_Y sigo aquí esperando que algún día,_

_Esperando que decidas regresar..._

_Sasuke: Es el sabor, es el sabor de tus labios_

_Una droga que envenena y me hace enloquecer_

_Es el olor, es el olor de tu cabello, un aroma primavera permanece en mi piel_

_Sakura: No puedo olvidar aquel tiempo en que me amaste,_

_Pero ahora que no estas te extraño, te amo, jamás regresarás..._

_Sakura/Sasuke: Estoy aquí plasmando estos versos,_

_Desahogando el sentimiento de mi amor, y me voy de aquí, comenzando otra vida_

_Una vida muy vacía ya sin ti..._

_Sasuke:Es el sabor, es el sabor de tus labios una droga que envenena y me hace enloquecer_

_Es el olor, es el olor de tu cabello, un aroma a primavera permanece en mi piel..._

_Sasuke/Sakura: Ahora sin ti... no me queda más remedio que dejarte ir_

Karen dejo de cantar y Sasuke y Sakura dejo de cantar, a la pelirroja se moría de la ira, y el pelinegro solo bufo algo molesto, no le agradaba en nada esa canción… ¿amor¿dolor¿esperanzas? – _Que porquería_- pensó, aunque no pudo negar que su "compañera" de canto tenia una muy buena voz, miro de reojo a Sakura quien aun tenia la vista fija en el papel de la letra…-

- Deidara, ven un momento- llamo el pelinegro de ojos rojos a su amigo desde el umbral de la puerta, este asintió y salieron cerrando la puerta tras de si, alejándose lo suficiente de la puerta para no ser escuchados-

- ¿Qué planeas?, esa mirada tuya me da miedo…- dijo el rubio captando la atención del pelinegro que tenia la vista fija en el lugar de donde acababan de salir…- ¿no iras a decir que lo acompañe en todo el concierto…verdad? –Dijo burlonamente Deidara-

-…-

-¿verdad?- pregunto con temor el rubio, ahora si estaba asustado, Itachi puede manejar a Sasuke a su antojo, pero solo hasta donde este último quiera, si se pasa de la raya, el volcán explota y entonces nadie sobrevive-

- tu idea no esta mal- dijo el pelinegro, al rubio le recorrió un escalofrió de pies a cabeza, no quería tener la culpa del enojo masivo del Uchiha menor, no el, no otra vez, la ultima vez que lo hizo enojar pago las consecuencias y bien caro…

- pero si yo solo bromeaba y… ¿no iras a hacerlo verdad? – dijo preocupadamente Deidara imaginándoselo todo, un desastre…-

-piensalo bien, el concierto podría ser el gran comienzo del nuevo dúo de "los vengadores" (**XD **gomen), ahí veces que si sirves para algo…- concluyo el pelinegro observando a su "amigo" este lo miro con cara de ¿WTF?-

- ¬.¬ ¿a veces?- pregunto casi en un murmullo- _¿Quién se cree?_

----------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------

Ensayaron un poco mas, ya estaba atardeciendo, y sinceramente estaban exhaustos, Kakashi era exigente cuando se trataba de los ensayos pero había veces que se pasaba…

Naruto estaba sentado en el sillón esperando su "muerte por agotamiento masivo al estilo Hatake Kakashi", pero esta nunca llego (XD), resignado miro el reloj de su muñeca dando un salto al darse cuenta de la hora, Hinata quien estaba a su lado se sobresalto y Kiba parecía que si estaba muerto, ni siquiera se movió del piso donde descansaba…era una costumbre suya...

-¡se me hace tarde¡De veras que si! – dio un grito corriendo hasta la puerta cuando fue detenido por un llamado de el peli-plateado-

- ¿Dónde vas?- pregunto Kakashi sin sacar su mirada de un libro de tapa naranja y Jiraija a su lado seguía tomando notas para su próximo libro poniendo toda su atención en el rubio…-

- ¡quede con el baka!, va a matarme si llego tarde- respondió Naruto saliendo por fin del lugar…-

- ¿amigo de la competencia?...eso no esta bien –dijo Jiraija posando sus ojos en Hinata y recibiendo un golpe de Kakashi en la cabeza…-

- amigo al fin…- concluyo el peli-plateado, el de pelo blanco solo asintió y observo a la puerta…-

Minutos despues Hinata se levanto del sillón tomando su bolso y su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta- en ese caso yo también me voy, hasta mañana Kakashi-san, Jiraija-san y…- poso la vista en su compañero quien se levantaba despues de escuchar las palabras "me voy" salir de la boca de la peli-azul…- Kiba-kun- termino por decir saliendo del lugar con una sonrisa…

El castaño parpadeo un par de veces y miro confundido por el lugar donde ella se había retirado, se levanto tomando su abrigo del piso (**¬.¬**) y salio corriendo tras de ella -¡esperame Hinata!- grito en el pasillo para que esta lo espere…

- ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- pregunto Jiraija a el peli-plateado sonriéndole con picardía…-

- si, a Kiba le gusta Hinata más que como una amiga y a ella le gusta Naruto mas que como un amigo… ¿Qué con eso? - concluyo Kakashi sin tomarle mucha importancia…-

-debería usarlo en mi libro- murmuro el de pelo blanco-

-------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------

El primer ensayo había acabado y Sasuke aliviado camino hacia la puerta con todas las intenciones del mundo de retirarse del lugar sin siquiera despedirse¿para que gastar saliva en esa tontera?, Itachi lo miro con ojos asesinos y Deidara se reprimía por dentro por lo ocurrido anteriormente…

Kabuto leía atentamente, seguramente se trataba de sus estudios y Karen sacaba unas últimas notas de la guitarra…

Un llamado lo hizo detenerse…

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – pregunto con voz ronca y autoritaria el de ojos rojos, Sasuke apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta para poder verlo…-

- esta porquería termino ¿verdad?, me voy- dijo finalmente con la voz retadora sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, Itachi sonrió¿sonrió?...-

-¿porque no vas con Sakura?- esto retumbo en la cabeza de ambos, como miles de martillos¿salir¿Juntos? No…

- ¿¡Qué!?- dijeron al unísono, la pelirrosa salto de su asiento junto a Karen, (había sido puesta a su lado obligada por Itachi para una cuestión de sonido y cuantas cosas mas) lo observo atónita y luego su mirada se poso en el Uchiha menor…

- deben verlos juntos, la prensa y toda la cosa- dijo el Uchiha mayor tomándoselo a la ligera y sin darle importancia al asunto, vio como Sakura apretaba los puños…-

- ¡A no!, ósea, me niego a salir con el- grito señalando a Sasuke mientras este la veía con cara de pocos amigos…- ¡ni muerta!

- ¿¡acaso tu crees que quiero llevarte!?- replico Sasuke, o no, pelea a la vista **0.0**-

- ¡pues no me importa lo que quieras!, no pienso ir-

- ¡de todos modos no pensaba que fueras!-

- ¡tonto superficial cabeza hueca!-

_-eso dolió- _pensó Deidara observando atónito la escena sentado junto a Itachi en el sillón_…-_

- ¡histérica! – Grito Sasuke aun más enojado que antes…Sakura no se la creía, iba a replicarle cuando oyeron la voz de Itachi -

- _uhhh una cosa que nunca se debe hacer es llamar histérica a una mujer-_ volvió a pensar Deidara-

-¡basta los dos!- esta vez quien grito fue el moreno de ojos rojos levantándose de sentencio Sakura desvió a mirada del pelinegro y observo a Itachi apenada mientras que Sasuke se dio la vuelta cruzándose de brazos…- van a ir juntos y es lo ultimo que les diré, y mas les vale, que lo hagan- sentencio el pelinegro asustando a todos a excepción de su hermano por el tono de voz empleado…-

**Continuara….**

Como se alarga la cosa, 4 capitulos para relatar solo un dia **o.o**

**H**ola, perdon por no actualizar antes, pero esta vez mi depresion paso por el regreso a clases **T.T**, ya merito **XD**, bueno espero les haya gustado, la cancion es de REIK y se llama AHORA SIN TI...

Debo decir que creo que han mal interpretado mi obsesion con las marcas de la cara de Itachi, respondiendo a la pregunta de un review (ahora no recuerdo de quien **XD**), el moreno si me gusta, tiene la cara mas perfecta que eh visto nuca y el resto del cuerpo no se queda atras , pero mi problema son esas marcas **¬.¬**, las odio y no se porque **XD**

En el capitulo anterior dije que iba a dejar el link de la cancion **NARUTO ONDO**, y lo hize pero **FF **me lo borro, asi que lo dejare en mi profile

Y por las dudas** ¬.¬** si se lo pregunten, se que Karen se escribe con "i" (en este caso) pero mi computadora siempre me lo corrije y queda con "e", aunque como que mucho no me importa **XD**

y con respecto a...

**Deidara:** yo tengo algo que decirle a Itachi **ò.ó** - interrumpio apareciendo de la nada-

**Itachi:** ¿que cosa? -tambien apareciendo de la nada observando con mala cara a Deidara-

**Deidara:** ¿porque siempre me insultas?** ò.ó**

**Itachi:** cosas de la autora **u.u**

**Deidara:** ¡¿autora?! **ò.ó**

**Haira:** ejem...vayamos a otra cosa**...¡next! . **

**Sasuke**: -aparece y se escuchan gritos de chicas alocadas- como a los agradecimientos de los reviews -sonrie y se escuchan mas gritos-

Gracias a **_Ikamari, eva uchiha, kagome, lost princess, ktita-aya y a Sakurita55_**

Bueno y con esto yo, Sasuke, Itachi y Deidara les decimos... **¡Hasta la proxima:)!**

atte:

**Haira&CIA(XD)**


End file.
